


Hopeless redemption

by EnergeticPurpleLizard



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard
Summary: Who would of guessed that a demon out of everyone would be trying to bring Raiden back to the light?
Relationships: Raiden/ashrah
Kudos: 1





	Hopeless redemption

**Author's Note:**

> This work comes from my tumblr, https://a-purple-lizard.tumblr.com/ please follow me there if you are interested in my stuff!

_“Please ashrah, heed my warnings!” The god pleaded to the white cloaked demon. “The path you are on will lead to destruction!”_

Here ashrah stood atop the very same temple like they had before, many years ago. The tyrant god was in front of her, glowing red eyes boring into her soulless eyes. “Raiden, please heed my warning.” She began. “This is a dark path you tread.”

_“What do you know? You lick the boots of the elder gods and get everything. I have to beg, on my knees, to everyone just to get a chance!” She growled, taking a step forward. “Everything I have, I’ve had to work for, I won’t let you talk me into giving it all up!”_

“Silence demon, what would you know? You don’t know the burden of a realm apon your shoulders, you know not the loss I feel.” He said coldly, turning away to gaze into the night sky. “I won’t let anybody destroy what I’ve tried so hard to protect.”

_“You are better than this, I know you are!” He pleaded, grabbing her hand. “I can save your soul if only you let me-“_

“Raiden, you were once a pure soul, full of love and devotion for earthrealm.” She boldly claimed, approaching the god. “You have become obsessed, it is killing you and the ones you love, if you would only take my advice-“

_“Don’t you DARE touch me, thunder god!” She screeched, pulling away. Her beautiful form started to tear ever so slightly, revealing the monster underneath. “I know what I have to do to achieve my goals. Who are you to judge?”_

“Back demon! I have no interest in your deception.” He suddenly growled out, his form letting out bolts of electricity in warning. “Why would a lowly demon think it has the right to pass judgment onto me!?”

_“I do not judge, I only wish to put you on the right path.” He pleaded, attempting to approach her. Unnatural growls and twitches erupted from the demon. The thunder god didn’t let it stop him. “I know you mean well, but these things you are doing- they will kill your soul!”_

“I am not here to pass judgment, I just want to make things right.” Ashrah approached the god despite the sparks. “You are full of love, for earthrealm and it’s people. But, the things you are doing- the wars, the death, they will corrupt your soul!”

_Ashrah said nothing, she only turned away, staring out at the night sky. Raiden softly spoke. “I do not feel your pain, but I understand it. I know what it’s like to love something so much to the point that it causes harm, but you must understand, at one point, a line must be drawn!”_

The god said nothing, he only looked out into the night sky. Ashrah broke the silence, “I know what it’s like, to love something so much that you bring pain to others because of it. You feel… devoted to it and lost without it. You would do anything to protect it. But when will it end? When will enough be enough?”

_“A line is drawn in the blood of my last enemy!” The demon snapped, turing around to face him. “Then, and only then, will I stop.”_

“It will be enough when earthrealm is safe!” He growled coldly, glaring down at the demoness who hid behind her white veil. “When that day comes, all will be at peace.”

_“And when will that be? When quan chi is dead? When shinnok is dead? Shao Kahn? Me?” He demanded, tone matching hers. “Are you really foolish enough to believe that it will ever end? It only ends when you decide to allow it!”_

“When will that day come? A day? Ten days? A thousand years?” She asked, lifting her veil to gaze at him sternly. “The bloodshed will never end, not until you put a stop to it. If you kill every last threat to earthrealm, there will still be one left.”

_“It’s not that simple!” Her skin broke loose as she ripped her way out of her human form, revealing a grotesque demon. Raiden didn’t blink. “I can’t just stop!”_

“You know gods damn well that the only way earthrealm will be safe is if I destroy every last threat!” He charged at her, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the wall. Ashrah didn’t even blink. “I can’t stop until all of them are dead! I am saving earthrealm!”

_“Can’t stop? Or too afraid to stop?” He demanded, gaze becoming more stern. “Admit it, you don’t want to stop because you’re afraid you won’t survive without your methods.”_

“You can choose to end the bloodshed whenever you want!” She seethed, her human husk becoming damaged from his hands around her throat. “You just don’t want to, because it’s easier this way. For you, only for you.”

_Ashrah shook in rage, “don’t you DARE assume that I have any control!” She roared. “Everything I’ve done had to have been done! What other options are there!?”_

“Then please, demoness, “ he sneered, “what am I supposed to do to protect earthrealm? This is the way! There are no alternative options!”

_“You could choose peace.” He offered gently, watching her demon form freeze at the word._

“A wise man once told me, you could choose peace.” Her bruised voice offered, the god flinched, his grip loosening.

_“You are good, deep inside I know you want peace too.” His soft voice was like fresh honey drizzled onto her very being. “Your soul yearns for it. It needs it.”_

“You were a good man, you still are deep inside.” She wrapped her hands around his fist. “You soul requires it, peace, its existence depends on it.”

_Ashrah said nothing, her demon form wavered, melting back into its human disguise. A gasp escaped her throat as a pair of arms wrapped around her._

Raiden released her from his grip, allowing her to slide down against the wall. The lightning around him subsided, his gaze was on the ground. He grunted in surprise as a pair of lips were place on his.

_“I love you… Please, Ashrah, see the light…” he pleaded, his gentle eyes full of sorrow._

“I… I think I love you. I know I care about you more than myself. Isn’t that love?” She mumbled into his mouth. “I don’t know much about love, but I do know that when you love somebody, you want what’s best for them. I want you to return to the light once again.”

_The demon let out a cry of confusion, slipping away from the gods grip. She stared helplessly at him, a flurry of emotion raged in her eyes. She couldn’t take it. Without any warning, a portal appeared below her, sucking her into the netherrealm._

The god broke away from the kiss, backing away. His face was unreadable. All he did was shake his head before a bolt of lightning consumed him, leaving nothing left.

_Raiden was left there alone at the abandoned temple. He stared out at the stars and wondered, how long would it take for another to appear?_

Ashrah stood alone, her expression was one of sadness and regret. Staring up at the stars, she wondered, how long would it take for another to blink out?


End file.
